As the dove Rains Blood
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: This is another convo, BUT WITH A TWIST. Read to find out maor! I do not own ANYTHING!


**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD **is now online

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME **is now online.

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **Eye Candy, Fancy seeing you online. Not fucking the boss then??

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD;** That's none of your business! Why you do you care anyway?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; I don't care... well... exept that your the reason that Jack won't come back to me. So... it is my buisness whether you like it or not.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **Why am i the reason? You tryed to kill him so technically it's you fault!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; Ah. No. That's where your wrong. I was working for Gray. he wanted Jack dead, I saved his life and yours. So don't you DARE say it was my fault, I love him and I'm not afraid to admit it infront of him. Whereas you would rather die than admit you love him. and it is your fault because he seems emotionally tied to you.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **WHAT? No way! I am NOT afraid to say i love him, because i do, more than anything. At least i would be willing to die than try and kill Jack but you tryed for your own sake!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; I WAS ABOUT TO BE BLOWN UP, you would have done exactly the same thing as i did eye candy. And the thing about you loving Jack more than anything, hurt, it hurt like a bitch. Jack is different, he'll get up and leave you when a younger model comes along. Don't think that things are all fine and dandy with you two.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; Why should i belive you? You have lied so many times before and why would that change now? And stop calling me eye candy, it's annoying!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME;** I'll call you whatever i want EYE CANDY. And if you think that I'm lying you are sorely mistaken. PRIME EXAMPLE, take you and me for instance. He had me we were together for 5 years. THEN he went away and found you, YOUNGER MODEL. See I made my point quite clearly.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; Yeah well, it's diffrent with me! Your a snob and to full of yourself to understand, no wonder he left you! And that's not the full story, he met a man called the Doctor, then he came here!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; Really, The doctor? Hmm... I never knew he went for the intellectual and educated type. He really did change didn't he... And our situations arn't that different Sweetheart. Give him time, then you'll see what i mean.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; Please don't call Sweetheart! You just don't get, people change when the meet other people! Now put that in your little brain John, HE DOES NOT WANT YOU ANYMORE!!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME;** Your quite a fiesty little character arn't you, I can see why Jack likes you. Have you ever considered asking Jack whether he loves you or not? I think it would lead into a few broken hearts.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; Well...No! But I don't even know why i am discussing this with you! Why do you care about me and Jack? You still love him so why do you care about what problems we have?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **becuase I don't want him hurting you.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; What the fuck?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **I don't want Jack to hurt you.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **Why?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **because all that about me still loving Jack is all a lie, I don't love Jack anymore... I love you.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **OH MY GOD!! You lie!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; ... Why would I lie about something as big as this?? I love you and that is the truth.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; But Why? How? When? Why didn't you tell me before?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **because everytime I see you we are never alone, there is always someone there.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; That's not true! You could have told me when you were holding a gun up to my head! Remember?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **Ah yes. well. you see, i thought it was just lust then. But, as I sit here talking to you, my love for you grows stronger.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; Why do i only have this efect on men? Why not women?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **Ah, I see Jack's not the first guy in your life then??

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **Maybe. Maybe not! ..Giggles..

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; Are You flirting with me?? ..is hopeful..

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD;** Maybe. Maybe not! ..Giggles again..

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; Ianto Jones, You are flirting with me, could it be that you do like me then?? And that there is a small glimpse of hope that someday we can be togther without me having to compete with Jack to win your heart.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; There could be a small peice of hope that if your right about Jack then we could possible be together! So the anwser to your question would be yes.

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME**; Really??

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD**; No, John I don't love you at all, I despise your guts...

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **Of corse i love you, you muppet!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While all of this was going on, Jack was standing over Ianto's shoulder reading what was said.

"You love John?" Ianto flinched as he heard the Captains hurtful tone. Ianto turned in his chair to face Jack's deep blue eyes.

"Um... Pass?" Jack looked away and cleared his throat.

"What else has John said?" Jack turned to the computer and attempted to scroll up Ianto place a hand on top of the Captains to stop him from readin the conversation.

"No. Just... Tell me the truth, if a Younger, more attractive man/women came along, would you get up and leave without a word, the same way you did with the doctor?" Jack tore his gaze away from Ianto's and stood up straight.

"So, he wasn't lying" Ianto looked down. The Captain looked back at Ianto.

"That's not true. it's not that I would leave you, It's just..." Ianto cut him off short.

"Piss off Jack. I don't want to see or talk to you. Get out. Go back to your Office and dream of Gwen becuase it's blantantly obvious that you want her more than me." Ianto turned back to his screen and jack stalked back to his office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME;** Ianto? Helooo?? You still there??

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD;** Yes! You were right about Jack! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **Right?? About what?? About the Younger Model thing?? I know I was right, I'm always right. And. Of course I forgive you, why wouldn't I?

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **I don't know! Where are you speaking from?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **Aha, I told you beofre, I love my little wrist strap. It's soo multi-talented, like many other things I have.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD; **Ok, i dumped Jack! And i thought he was the perfect guy! How wrong was i?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **Um... Extremely wrong... but, I'm still perfect, Sort of... Um... Just stay with me, he'll never harm you again.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD;** Ok! Now that offer i can take!! Who couldn't take that?

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME; **You'd be surprised. Anyway, Message your captain and tell him that your gonna come with me, becuase if I do it, he'll take it as a kidnapping... He's done that before.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD;** Ok doing it now! Meet me outside the Hub in 5!

**ALL THESE THINGS I HATE REVOLVE AROUND ME **is now offline

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**new message to HARKNESS**

Jack,

I'm leaving and going with John, Sorry it had to be this way, but it's the truth. I love him and nothing you can say will change my mind.

Tell the others that I'm sorry, and I'll see them soon.

Ianto.

**AS THE DOVE RAINS BLOOD** is now offline.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Captain John Hart was standing by the water tower waiting for the certain man that made all his dreams come true.

Ianto walked towards his lover with a smile on his face. John looked up and smiled back at Ianto.

"everything go okay?" John asked as they walked off hand in hand.

"I think so. I never gave him time to reply" Ianto chuckled. John pulled Ianto in to him and they hugged whilst John tapped some numbers into his wrist strap and they disappeared into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack wiped away the tears he had forming in his eyes as the only man he ever truly loved disappear with the only man he ever truly hated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**


End file.
